


Butterfly Effect

by mytinystars



Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, i also just made up a bad guy but trust me this guy will show up in more fics, showki fluff was asked for and now you shall receive, songfic based on exo, theres a lot of violence but its also really cute, this fic is kinda all over the place tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinystars/pseuds/mytinystars
Summary: (songfic inspired by EXO's Butterfly Effect, prequel to the events of Backseat Driver)He was getting tired, and getting tired meant slowing down. But he couldn’t slow down. Not when so much was on the line. Not when there was so much at risk.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557196
Kudos: 50





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> here's spy parents hyunwoo and kihyun trying to save the world and be functioning fathers at the same time please enjoy

_공기마저 적막한 밤에  
지쳐 버린 맘이 잠들지 못해  
On a night where even the air is silent  
My exhausted heart can’t fall asleep_

Fast, heavy footsteps slammed on the asphalt. Sharp breaths of air left his lips. His muscles screamed, but he kept running. Rain spiked at his face, got into his eyes, drenched his hair, soaked his clothes—the leather of his pants clung to his legs, his shoes made horrible squelching noises with every step he took. It was gross and uncomfortable and painful but he kept running. 

He burst his way into the courtyard, and about six guards turned to him in shock, guns raised. Within a few seconds they formed a circle around him, long guns pointed at him—at his legs, his chest, his head, his heart. 

“Stop where you are,” One of the guards shouted, cocking her gun for emphasis.

He smirked and reached for the butterfly knife strapped to his hip, and snapped it open. 

“Let’s dance,” He snarled.

_나 홀로 헤매던 터널의 끝에  
따스히 닿아오던 숨 너의 숨 Ooh ooh yeah  
At the end of the tunnel I wandered alone  
A warm breath reached me, your breath, ooh ooh yeah_

The first guard charged at him. He swiftly moved out of the way, tripped the guard and sank his blade into the back of his neck, then tossed the body in the direction of another guard who was approaching him, knocking them both to the asphalt. He snatched the blade out from the guard’s neck and swiped at another guard, catching his sleeve and exposing the soft flesh underneath. He psyched the guard out, faking left and stabbing his right side when the guard fell for it. He ripped the gun from the guard’s hands as he fell, then cocked it and shot the remaining five guards dead. 

He stood up, blinked rain and blood from his eyes, pulled his butterfly knife from the third guard and broke into a run again, sprinting the rest of the way across the courtyard. He shoved the double doors open, and they slammed against the walls of the building, sending a loud BANG echoing down the hall. Once he was back inside the school, he cursed—it was pitch black. He couldn’t see a thing. 

_Whatever. I have to find him,_ He thought.

_아주 여린 그 숨결에  
나의 마음이 쉴 곳을 찾아  
나를 감싸  
At the touch of your soft breath  
My heart finds a place to rest  
And you surround me_

He readjusted his butterfly knife in his grip and wandered around the school, both hands cautiously wrapped around the weapon. He scouted the entirety of the first floor and almost half of the second when he heard yelling.

“Stop talking me in circles!” An angry, jagged voice screamed. “You think you’re so clever, huh?”

A muffled response. A loud crack.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that!! I’ll kill you!”

He bolted up the nearest stairs and didn’t stop running until he reached the third floor.

_내 안에 바람처럼 불어온 Angel  
네게서 일어난 온기가 변화시켜 날  
이젠 두렵지 않아 내 곁엔 니가 있어  
이 손을 놓지 않을 테니  
An angel blowing into me like the wind  
The warmth I gain from you changes me  
I’m not afraid anymore, because you’re by my side  
Because you won’t let go of my hand_

He searched the third floor, hunting his love like a dog. He kicked his way through every classroom, every bathroom, every closet and every storage room, every club room and teacher workroom there was. Exhausted, he paused, listening intently for more shouting. 

He heard the clicking of a gun instead. He charged his way onto the roof.

As he busted through the doors, heaving for breath and soaked to the bone and carrying a bloody knife, two heads turned to him.

_You’re saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
Saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
사라지지 마  
Don’t leave me_

The only light he had at all was the light from the moon, dampened by the fierce rain, but it was enough to see the two faces looking at him—one, the bruised and bleeding face of his love, the beautiful man he needed more than anyone else, the true reason for his existence—and the second, the reckless assailant, the snarling attacker, the one who was going to die.

_니가 가진 색이 날 물들인 느낌  
너와 함께할수록 강해져 모든 것이  
외롭던 시간을 지나 새롭게 시작되는 꿈  
너란 꿈 Ooh ooh yeah  
It feels like I’ve been dyed in your colors  
The longer I’m with you the stronger I become in every way  
A renewed dream after the time I spent lonely  
A dream of you, ooh ooh yeah_

“Ah, I was wondering when you’d show,” The attacker snarled, baring sharp, dazzling white teeth and flashing brown eyes. He gestured to his love, on his knees with his wrists tied behind him. “Was beginning to believe you’d left him for good. But we both know you better than that, don’t we, Kihyun?”

Kihyun, who was gagged and bleeding in addition to bound at the wrists and ankles, responded by letting a feral growl escape his lips, glaring a bloody glare at the assailant standing above him. The attacker threw his head back and laughed at the sky, laughed at the rain, laughed at Kihyun. Then he turned and cracked his fist across Kihyun’s face, giggling in glee as Kihyun yelped and collapsed onto his side from the force of the hit.

_포근히 부는 바람결에  
나의 전부가 제자리를 찾아  
꿈만 같아  
With the warm passing breeze  
My everything falls into place  
It’s like a dream_

Hyunwoo saw red.

_내 안에 바람처럼 불어온 Angel  
네게서 일어난 온기가 변화시켜 날  
이젠 두렵지 않아 내 곁엔 니가 있어  
이 손을 놓지 않을 테니  
An angel blowing into me like the wind  
The warmth I gain from you changes me  
I’m not afraid anymore, because you’re by my side  
Because you won’t let go of my hand_

He threw himself at Diablo, who barely had enough time to jerk away and arm himself. He slashed sharply with his blade at the crime lord, who cackled and gnashed his teeth wickedly every time Hyunwoo missed. Diablo aimed a roundhouse kick at Hyunwoo’s head but he ducked and grabbed Diablo by the ankle before bringing his elbow down hard on his knee, tearing the ligament with a horrible snapping noise. Diablo roared in pain, giving Hyunwoo time to smack the handgun out of his grip. The weapon flew away from the fighting men, and Diablo reacted quickly, bringing his left arm around to disarm Hyunwoo. His butterfly knife flew from his hand and skittered across the cement flooring of the ceiling. 

_You’re saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
Saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
사라지지 마  
Don’t leave me_

Now that both of them were completely unarmed, Hyunwoo fought the man with every ounce of strength and fire he had left in his body. He and Kihyun were both going to make it out alive. They had their five year old baby girl at home waiting for them—waiting in the care of their best friends, waiting for them to get home from their grocery run—and god dammit, Hyunwoo and Kihyun were going to bring her the strawberries she’d asked for. They were going to be fine. They were both going to get out and go home. 

_어두운 밤 희미했던 빛  
나에게 소중한 의미  
The faint light on a dark night  
Has a precious meaning to me_

“You seem angry,” Diablo smirked in Hyunwoo’s ear. “Why? Got somewhere to be? Someone waiting for you?”

Hyunwoo snarled and landed a well aimed kick at Diablo’s injured knee, forcing the man to let go of him. Diablo screamed in agony and fury alike, staggering a little. His appearance was absolutely insane—he was drenched in rain and his own blood, he was foaming at the mouth, baring his teeth like a wild animal, his brown eyes were narrow slits and glossy and crazy. 

Hyunwoo glanced towards Kihyun at the corner of his eye. He was both shocked and happy to see that Kihyun had shuffled towards the fallen butterfly knife and was currently using it to free himself of the binding on his ankles, somehow having already cut the rope from his wrists. Hyunwoo had to look away as Diablo charged at him again, but seeing Kihyun finally cut the last of the binding on his ankles caused something like hope and pride to spark in his chest, giving him an extra burst of strength.

_어지러운 내 맘의 불씨 who?  
꿈을 꾸듯 내게 날아든  
나를 바꿔 줄 유일한 사람 you!  
The dizzying embers of my heart, who?  
You flew to me like out of a dream,  
The only one who could change me, you!_

Diablo and Hyunwoo continued to struggle in their hand-to-hand combat match, neither one gaining much leverage over the other due to their similar strength and power. To make matters worse, Hyunwoo was beginning to feel the strain on his muscles. He was getting tired, and getting tired meant slowing down. But he couldn’t slow down. Not when so much was on the line. Not when there was so much at risk.

He glanced over Diablo’s shoulder and felt his eyes widen.

Kihyun was staggering to his feet, Diablo’s discarded handgun in his shaky hands. He was obviously injured, and standing in a downpour of icy sleet didn’t help at all, but Hyunwoo saw a lot of things in Kihyun’s eyes—white hot anger, cold exhaustion, sharp determination. Kihyun grit his teeth, his jaw clenched—he cocked the gun and raised it. 

Hyunwoo acted quicker than he felt he ever had before.

He shoved Diablo away from him just as Kihyun pulled the trigger.

**_Bang._ **

Diablo slumped to the side as blood erupted from his skull. He crashed to the ground, his blood staining the rain water around him a dark pink. Hyunwoo’s lungs screamed for air and he fought for breath.

_지쳐있던 맘을 녹이고 두 팔로 날 감싸고  
포근한 품 속 그 온기에 휩싸여  
You melt my exhausted heart and take me in your arms  
and I’m taken away in the warmth of your embrace_

Kihyun tossed the gun to the side and stumbled over to Hyunwoo, falling into his arms and wrapping his own around the taller man. Hyunwoo clutched Kihyun and they fell to the cement, a tangle of limbs, blood, rainwater and tears. 

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo all but sobbed, trying desperately to grip Kihyun’s leather jacket, frustrated with the rain for making the fabric so slick. Kihyun nodded, a hoarse cry tumbling from his lips.

“You?” He breathed, barely able to speak over the splatter of the rain. Hyunwoo held Kihyun tighter, burying his face in the younger’s neck.

“I am now that I know you are.”

Kihyun laughed despite the blood, the tears, the rain—he lightly hit at Hyunwoo’s arms, half of a sob and half of a giggle echoing in Hyunwoo’s ears.

“That’s cheesy.”

“That was an excellent shot, by the way,” Hyunwoo mumbled. "Got him right in the temple." 

Kihyun smirked.

“Thank you. Did you expect anything else from me?”

Hyunwoo cracked a smile.

_이젠 나 홀로 지치지 않도록  
방황하고 또 헤맬 때마다  
너를 기억해 Angel of my life  
Angel of my life  
Now so I won’t grow tired alone  
Whenever I become lost or wander  
I’ll remember you, angel of my life  
Angel of my life_

After notifying the cops and Jiyong that Diablo was dead and leaving them to deal with the mess left behind, and after being forced to promise that they’d call Jiyong at some point and tell him what happened, the couple sat in the driver and passenger seats of Hyunwoo’s black Lexus, cry-laughing to themselves for nearly ten minutes before Kihyun pressed a swift, soft kiss to Hyunwoo’s black and blue knuckles.

“We should go get some strawberries,” He said, laughter coloring his tone. “And some coffee.”

Hyunwoo gave him an eye smile and started the car. 

After they parked in the deserted parking lot of the one grocery store that was still open at this time, Kihyun found a few beach towels in the backseat and the two of them used those to dry themselves off a little—and clean some of the blood off their clothing—before entering the grocery store. 

“Are you sure you're not hurt at all?” Hyunwoo asked as he raked the towel over his arms. Kihyun shook his head.

“Mainly bruises. I have a cut on my stomach that may need one or two stitches but we can ask Hyungwon for that. I don’t need to go to the hospital, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kihyun said, wincing a bit as he dried the skin on his stomach. “Do you?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. He was also probably bruised a little bit and had some cuts that may need attention, but other than that, he was fine.

Once dry, the two sighed and looked at each other, taking in each other’s appearances.

“You look like a disaster,” Kihyun snickered.

“I could say the same about you,” Hyunwoo retorted with a grin.

"Minhyuk is going to worry."

"Let him," Hyunwoo breathed. "We just killed one of our biggest enemies. And we're both completely fine. Mostly. We both know that no matter what we tell him, he'll worry anyway."

Kihyun sighed. “True. So... why did we dry ourselves off when it’s still raining?”

Hyunwoo glanced outside at the torrential downpour they’d have to brave to retrieve the strawberries, then placed his hand on the car door handle. Kihyun did the same, biting his lip coyly. 

“Ready to make a run for it?” 

Kihyun smirked. “Yep.”

And then they were off. 

_기적처럼 내 품에 날아든 Angel  
네게서 불어온 사랑이 변화시켜 날  
An angel that flew into my arms like a miracle  
The love I gain from you changes me_

“Daddy and Papa are back!!” 

Their daughter’s sweet, young, carefree voice—music to their ears—was the first thing they heard when they staggered through the front door to their townhouse, followed by the patter of tiny feet on hardwood. Then their five year old appeared in the threshold of the foyer, wearing her favorite purple leopard-print onesie with her short hair twisted into two haphazard braids. Kihyun dropped to his knees right there in the doorway as she ran to him, giggling happily before falling into his arms. He smiled into her hair, hugging her to his chest. 

“Jeez, that took forever—woah… what the hell happened to you two?” Minhyuk showed up next, wearing a blue fuzzy sweater and a pair of jeans and white socks. He looked Hyunwoo and Kihyun up and down in horror, and then Hyungwon materialized behind him. The younger took one look at the messes that were Hyunwoo and Kihyun and tutted, then vanished, supposedly to retrieve his medical kit. 

“Ahh! Papa, you’re all wet!” Chaemin squealed, jerking back out of Kihyun’s arms. Kihyun smiled weakly at her.

“It’s raining a lot,” He said, wrinkling his nose. “We got pretty wet. Who did your hair?”

“Uncle Changkyun did,” She informed him proudly.

“He tried,” Minhyuk mumbled from the archway. 

“Did you get a bath?” Kihyun asked his daughter, ignoring Minhyuk. Chaemin nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Uncle Hyungwon helped me,” She said, flashing a cute smile. “But my hair is all weird now. It dried funny.”

“Come upstairs, honey, I’ll fix your braids for you,” Kihyun said, handing his grocery bag to Hyunwoo, and started for the stairs.

“Come on, they’re not even that bad. I tried my—woah,” Changkyun appeared behind Minhyuk and cut himself off when he saw the states of Hyunwoo and Kihyun, his jaw falling open. Kihyun gave him a look and he shut his mouth. Chaemin looked between the four men with a puzzled smile, blissfully ignorant of everything Hyunwoo and Kihyun had suffered that night, naively confused in such a sweet, innocent, childlike way.

“What did you do with your uncles while we were gone? Come tell me while I fix your hair,” Kihyun asked Chaemin, who lit up. He gestured her to follow him upstairs and she did so, chattering about her evening with her uncles the entire time. 

_이젠 두렵지 않아 내 곁엔 니가 있어  
이 손을 놓지 않을 테니  
I’m not afraid anymore, because you’re by my side  
Because you won’t let go of my hand_

Once Hyunwoo was sure the two were out of earshot, he looked at Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun with a worn out expression that melted into a resigned smile. He started to make his way towards the kitchen to put away the groceries.

“Wha—are you gonna tell us what happened, or…?” Minhyuk called after him, and Hyunwoo laughed slightly to himself. He looked up and made eye contact with the picture on the wall—his favorite picture of all time. The picture of four year old Chaemin laughing, really laughing, as Kihyun played with her and her stuffed animals, both of them unaware of the camera and having fun. Hyunwoo smiled.

_You’re saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
Saving my life  
(Oh oh oh yeah yeah)  
사라지지 마  
Don’t leave me_

_Angel, angel, angel come flying, flying  
Angel, angel, angel come flying, flying  
사라지지 마  
Don’t leave me_

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys tell me what you think and what else you want to see!


End file.
